The Stank Chronicles: The First
by NaviNinja2002
Summary: For 800 years a ninja has has protected Norrisville. But little knew about the war between the Ninja and the Sorcerer. One was good and willing while the other was cruel and twisted. They've been emimies for almost a decade, but who knew the Ninja and the Sorcerer use to be friends? Feturing Human! Nomicon and his story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Two brothers, one mask

**Nomi's POV**

Being 800 years old is not easy as one wish it would. Instead of enjoying heaven with his family, I'm stuck here, teaching students that can't get fight like a true ninja can. Who am I, you ask. Well I have many names, like my birth name ,Nomin, or what my students call me ,Ninja-Nomicon... but you can just call me Nomi. Every year is the same, give mask, teach ninja, get mask, and so on, But this year has been different, and my student Randy Cunningham has been quite different from the others. And when I mean different I don't mean Jerk-MacAntfee-diffrent or do-test-expiriments-on-800-year-old-relics-diffren t. I mean true-hero different. Randy is the first student I have that could handle friends, reveal the katana, master air-fist, or focus his energy at such a fast pace. In fact he is also the first one to question my teachings...

One night, after his concert, he went to his room and visited me. At the time, I had never had a visitor after sunset, so I was quite surprised. I thought that he would come to apologies or lecture me more about my friends rules or even turn in his mask. But he didn't.

"Nomicon, why can't you let me have friends," Randy asked me, "I mean, Howard helped me when I couldn't help myself. I just wanna know why?"

I stood still for a sec.

_"Is he actually asking me why,"_ I thought, _"Well this is new..."_

I decided to let him see my true form and began the formation. Randy stood ,shocked, as rolls of paper started to put me together in front him. His face was priceless! As the transformation was complete I showed my longish red hair, black eyes, fair skin, and my black cloak with red lines.

"Hello Randy," I said for the first in many years, "It's the Nomicon."

"I..I..I," Randy stuttered, "I just want to know why you won't let me have friends."

"Well there is many reasons," I began, "But there is one reason in particular. Your best friend may double-cross you..."

"What," Randy asked ,almost yelling, "Why would you say that? Howard would never double-cross me!"

"I know but," I began looking behind me, "I use to have one that did.. it's a very long story but..."

"It's ok you can tell me," Randy said, "I mean, my mom thinks I'm asleep so I have plenty of time.."

"Well," I said as memories began coming back to me,"Alright, It was Shogamar, 1213.."

...

**Shogamar, 1213**

Nomi stood in battle stance with his sword up and his teeth grinding. His opponent was his older brother, Shin. He had black hair, black eyes, fair skin, and wore a brown and gold kimono and saddles. Nomi was wearing the same thing except his was black and red. Shin raised his katana with a crocked smile. Nomi hated when he did that, it was the face he made before he beat him like butcher with a pig.

"Are you ready to be beaten again, brother," Shin said as they circled around the room, not turning their backs on each other.

"Not this time, Shin," Nomi said as he glanced on his Sensei [A.K.A his grandfather].

He had white little, braided hair, a white long mustache, blue eyes, and a silver kimono. He gave him a nod of confidence and looked at his brother.

"Fight!" He said as he grabbed his cup of tea.

Shin and Nomi charged at each other and grinned their swords together.

_"Its all about strategy, it's. All. About. Strategy," _Nomi thought as he ended the grinding.

Shin swung his katana and Nomi ducked. Nomi swung his sword below his feet and Shin bearly dodged it. As he was in the air, Nomi kicked him to the ground and tried to sing Shin's sword off his hands. Shin gripped hard on his sword and quickly got up. Nomi stood still and waited for his brother to charge again.

"You are a fool," Shin yelled as he began to charge.

As he charged Nomi began to charge in a slower pace. He gripped his sword and focused on his target. Shin ran with his sword forward. Before his sword could touch his chest, he slid blow him and pointed his sword at his head.

"Excellent job Nomin-san," His grandfather congratulated as he steeped forward and Nomi put his sword away, "But Shin, work on your strategy, save your energy for your attack, not your charge. But even if this was a battle against each other, you two should learn to work together. One day your enemy may become your battlemate."

"I ever doubt that would happen," Shin said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Now go rest," Their Sensei suggested as he left the Dojo,"We train again tomorrow."

"So what do you wanna do know, Nomi," Shin asked as they followed him.

"Lets head to the market place," Nomi said, "We promised Yumi we would help her prepare the Tengu Festival, remember?"

"Yeah, well you go do that and I'll go do something cooler," Shin said as he rushed out the door.

"I knew it," Nomi said with his arms crossed as Shin ran out of sight.

...

Nomi walked through the towns square. Cherry blossom leaves danced in the air. Nomi felt clam and peaceful until..

"THE END IS NEAR," an old man in rags yelled as he tugged the bottom of Nomi's kimono, "The Sorcerer will rise again and all will be chaos!"

Nomi looked at his rotting teeth and backed away.

"Ignore him, a female voice behind him said, "He's just a another madman.."

He looked behind him and found Akemi, his grandfathers housecarl and Yumi's older sister, standing behind him. She had fair skin, dark violet boned hair with a white streak and yellow eyes. She wore a green kimono, saddles, and a red rose above her ear.

"Oh hi, Akemi," Nomi said as he faced her, "What are you doing here?"

"Your grandfather sent me and my brother to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble," Akami answered in a sweet tone, "Oh, and also if your looking for Yumi shes in the Minoru's shop, helping him make mooncakes ."

She pointed at a wooden house at the left with a sign that said, "_The Tengu's Nest_," in front.

"Oh thanks, Akemi," Nomi thanked as he ran off.

"Any time Nomin-san," Akami said back as she walked towards the old hobo, "Drop it, Nobu. We already told that we are not giving you another mooncake."

"Aww," Nobu moaned as he trotted off.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of trouble Shin has gotten into this time_," _Akami said to herself as she calmly followed Nomi.

...

Shin walked in the shadows as he looked for an open window. He looked at his empty pocket and only found a couple of gold pieces.

"My cash-flow seems to be empty again," Shin said as he made a crooked smirk and got his katana,"_Excellent..."_

Shin ran though the shadows and climbed up the ally. He peeked into every window, checking if it was empty. But most of the time it wasn't. Then at one particular house and found it abandoned. The certains were torn, the wooden floor was cracked, and spider webs covered...well..everything.

"Looks like a found a new hang out spot," Shin said as he slid in.

Suddenly, a man in a black cloak with a hoodie came out of the shadows. He had fair yet dark skin, blue eyes, and dark purple hair. This sanddles made a click sound with frustration.

"The boy never learns, does he," The man said to himself as he followed him, "Akami isn't gonna be happy about this..."

...

As Nomi entered _The Tengu's Nest_, as knife bearly hit the tip of his head. A fairly dark skin man with black hair with a red piece of cloth tied around, dark brown eyes, a white and black kimono, and saddles threw knives at one of his workers.

"Fool," the chef angrily yelled with a chinese accent as he tossed another knife, "You ruin business, you will face my wrath!"

"How was I suppose to know that you don't cook the fish in the Sushi," a worker yelled in a british accent as he shield the knives with a pan.

"Fine," The chef said as he put down the knives, "But if you screw up again, I will CRUSH YOU!"

"Wait you don't cook the fish," one customer asked.

"Nnnn-no we steam it," The chef said as he quietly strolled away.

Nomi looked around the room and saw Yumi talking to the british worker. She had fair skin, blue eyes, and blue violet hair in a bun. She wore a red kimono, saddles, and a pink rows beside her ear.

"So James, what is an english man like you doing in Shogamar," Yumi asked as Nomi walked beside her.

"Well, lets just say I did some time in prison and didn't," James said as removed the knives on the pan.

"Hey Yumi," Nomi greeted.

"Hi Nomin," Yumi said back, "Wheres Shin?"

"I don't know," Nomi answered, as he sat down on a table, "But I bet he's already gotten himself into trouble.."

"I just hope he isn't barging into citizens houses like last week," Akemi said as she sharpened her pocket knife under her sleeve.

...

The floor board creaked as Shin stepped into the room. Shin looked around the room.

_"Why did I come here," _Shin thought as he turned around, _"There is nothing valuable here, maybe I should join up with Nomin.."_

Suddenly a pair of hand grabbed him from behind and dragged him from behind. The cloaked man jumped into the room and watched him be dragged into the darkness.

"What have you got yourself into Shin," The man whispered to himself as he got out two daggers and climbed up the cieling.

He crawled through the darkness and squinted his eyes.

"Where is he," the man asked himself as he looked below him, "*Gasp* There he is!"

He could hear Shin heavily breathing as he was dragged into a basement.

As they reached the basement, Shin glanced behind him and saw a carved circle in the ground. It was glowing green and symbols were carved inside.

_"What are they gonna do to me," _Shin thought with widened eyes.

Shin was tossed into the circle like a rag doll. He tried to crawl his way out but the carvings burned his hand. He reached for his sword but it was gone.

"Don't worry my friend a female voice calmly said, "We are not here to hurt you.."

A mysterious female figure in a black-ish green cloak appeared from the darkness, her cloak cover her eyes and hair. A soothing smile was in her face. Similar beings circled around him. The figure pulled his sword out and threw it behind her. Shin looked at her with widened eyes as she came closer.

"No! Stay away from me, you crazy woman!" Shin yelled as he backed up.

The figure stopped and lowered her hoodie. She looked about his age with fair skin, black hair, and green soothing eyes. She had a green flower beside her ear. Shin smiled as stared at her as if he was hypnotized.

"Are we gonna get to it or what," one of the figures said as they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Hello my name is Rieka," the female said, "The Mist Followers have expected you.."

"What," Shin asked, "How were you expecting me? And who are the Mist Followers"

"Well you see," Rieka began, "Long ago in the dawn of time, there once was a man who rules the world as it should have been. At first he was loved by all, but then the Ninjas of the Norisu Nine began to spread false rumors about the king being cruel and heartless! All but the Mist Followers believed their lies and started a unreasonable civil war! One night the Norisu Nine snoke into the kings place and killed the forbidden Tengu! They plucked his feathers and used it to make puttered masks! In rage, the king turned into a twisted demon and tried to enslave humanity! Sure they killed him, but it was their fault! They turned them into a monster! So, now we follow in his footsteps and listen to our masters cursed soul. And he has chosen you to be his champion..."

"Really," Shin said in surprise, "I never had an oppertunity like this.."

Suddenly the ground started shaking and everyone in the circle but Shin smiled.

"He's here," one of the figures yelled with glee, "The great and powerful one has returned!"

"Do you mean" Shin began.

"Yes my champion," A loud, male voice said from no where, "It is I, the Sorcerer and I have returned to seek my revenge... and meet you. You shall be the one to do my bidding, you shall be the one to take the throne in the name of me! In return you shall be granted endless riches and powers! All will bow to your feet and you shall rule for all eternity!"

"I...I like the sound of that," Shin said as he got up, "But what about.."

"Oh them," The Sorcerer's soul said, "Aren't you tiered of being misunderstood. I mean, don't have a reason to do what you do. Just look for yourself.."

A stank wall surrounded him and showed Shin's terrible past. At the right he saw his youngself getting teased, at the left he saw a group of people spreading rumors behind his back and in front... was Nomi taking all the honor Shin should have had. He grinned his teeth in anger and frustration.

"If you serve me I will make them all feel the pain you felt," the Sorcerer began, Shin felt a pair of arms on his shoulders, "They'll all suffer and fear you for the rest of their lives..."

As the stank wall faded away, Shin grew a crooked smile with the thought of torture and suffering.

"I'll do it," Shin said, "I'll help you.."

"Execllent..."

Suddenly Shin felt a shot pain on the top of his right arm. He made a blood-curling screams as the pain grew stronger and stronger. The man in the door way widened his eyes as Shin continued to scream. Shin raised his right sleeve and saw the skin of his shoulder carve into a marking.

"I have to tell Akemi," The man told himself as he darted out of the house.

...

"So that's how I escaped the English Prison," James finished as he pulled out the last knife.

"You got out of prison with only a spoon and a japanese costume," Nomi said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," James said as he started wiping the tables.

"Well looks like nothing is impossible with an open mind," Akemi said as she put her knife away.

Suddenly the cloaked man barged through the door, out of breath with a worried face. He fell to his knees.

"Brother!" Yumi and Akemi yelled as they rushed to his side.

"Daisuke, what happened," Akemi asked as they helped him up.

"The..the Mist Followers have returned and they have Shin in their grasps!" Daisuke yelled as they sat him down.

"Oh, God," Akemi said as she got out her knife, "Yumi, you stay here and heal Daisuke. Ill get back up! WE WILL BRING THEM DOWN TO THE GROUND! THIS! IS! WAR!"

As if on cue, Shin came in.

"Hi," Shin said as he waved his hand.

"Shin, what happened to you," Akemi asked ,almost screaming, as she came to his side, "Did they torture you?"

"No I'm fine," Shin said as he walked up to Nomi.

"But I heard you scream in pain, Daisuke said.

"Oh, that was just a battle cry," Shin said, "I found a way to free myself after that."

"Can I just ask who are the Mist Watchers," Nomi asked.

"Oh don't worry, your Sensi will tell you about them," Akemi answered, "But all I can tell you now, is that they are people you can't trust..."

"It's getting late," James said, "I guess you youngsters should get home."

"Sure," Yumi said, "But Nomi, can you help us bring Daisuke home?"

"Of course," Nomi said as he helped them lift him up.

"Shin, you should just go home," Akemi said as she opened the door, "It's been a long day for you. You should get some rest."

"Thanks Akemi," Shin thanked, "I'll get home after you get Daisuke home."

"Alright," Nomi said as they left the inn, "See ya at home."

After they were out of sight, Shin made a crooked smile and his right eye change black and white.

"Fools," Shin said, double voiced. One was normal while the other sounded twisted, "This will be easier than expected.."

His eyes and voice changed back as he left the inn.

...

Sensei opened his eyes in shock. He looked around him, he was in his room, meditating. Family paintings were hung everywhere and bright lanterns surrounded the room.

_"Shin-san...Nomi-san,"_ Sensei thought, _"This can't be..."_

He got up and walked toward a black and red chest on a cupboard. He opened the top drover and got out a black and red key. As he unlocked the chest, he had a 'worried experetion in his face. The reached into the chest and grabbed a black and red ninja mask. He felt the smooth cloth in his fingers. He made a soft smile as a flow of sweet memories came back to him. But his frown soon changed as his goal came back to him.

He whispered to himself, "Only one can be the true ninja..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Ninja's First Monster battle

Nomi squinted his eyes as early sunlight entered the room. He adjusted to the bright atmosphere and tried to remember yesterday.

"What am I doing," Nomi thought as he got up in his sleeping kimono, "I've got training today."

He changed his clothes and grabbed his katana. He slid the door opened and adapted to his surroundings.

"Hello Nomin-san," His Sensei greeted as he continued meditating, "Shin should be here soon. But while we wait lets meditate."

Nomi walked towards him and joined him. After several minutes, a memory had come back to him.

_"Your Sensei will tell you about the Mist Followers,"_ Akemi's voice echoed through Nomi's head.

"Grandfather," Nomi began as he opened his eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Nomi-san," Sensei answered with clam tone.

"Who are the Mist Followers," Nomi asked with a tone of doubt.

Sensei opened his eyes and stood silent for a minute. Afterwards he constantly blinked, giving himself a reality check.

"I suppose it was about time I told you," Sensei said as he got up, "Follow me."

Nomi followed Sensei to his room. Sensei grabbed his black and red key once again and unlocked the chest.

"My grandson Nomin," Sensei began as he reached for the mask, "I present to you the ninja mask..."

He slid the mask into Nomi's hands and made a soft smile. Nomi felt the silk and admired the designs.

"That is no ordinary mask," Sensei said as he reached for his paper and paint brush, "This was a mandatory weapon in one of our great wars.."

He painted masked warriors and an army of men and monsters.

Sensei said, "Long ago there were two brothers. The two brothers were insperetable until the eldest turned twisted. He realised a green mist that turns men in sorrow into horrifying monsters and a demon bird ,known as the Tengu, that posses it's victim's. Following them was the Mist Watchers, a terrible race of twisted priests that follow the steps of the Sorcerer. Eventually we were able to kill the man and trap the demon, but there is a prophocy that the Mist Followers will return and the eldest son will rise again. Fortunately, that is not to happen until 100 years more."

"Well," Nomi said as he scratched the back of his neck, "The Mist Followers did return...Daisuke told us yesterday at the Tengu's Nest."

"What," Sensei said with widened eyes, "I was afraid of that. There...there's something terrible wrong with your brother. Because of that, you hold the mask now and you will have to face the monsters and mad men that threaten us. Eventually you'll have to face your brother..."

Nomi stood still for a moment with widened eyes. He held the mask close to his chest and stood still as a stone.

"_I...I can't do this," _Nomi thought as sweat came down his forehead, "_I'm not an adult. I'm not strong as my brother or Akemi...I COULD DIE!"_

"Don't worry, Nomin-san," Sensei said as he rested his hand on his shoulder, "The great warriors blood flows through your veins, the mask you hold in your hands will protect you from further harm. You will survive."

Sensei left the room in silence and a soft smile on his face.

"Meet me at the front of the forest tonight," Sensei said as he slid open the door, "Your new training starts there..."

...

Shin walked through the large crowd of citizens. He identified each and everyone with a serious look in his eyes.

_**"All these people will arrive in this...festival of** **yours,"**_ a sinister voice said in his mind, **_"Hurry, make disasters while you still can!"_**

Shin continued to town-square, lanterns were hung and food stands were in construction. He turned to his right and found a pit of men. A long, bamboo ladder was attached to the ground.

"Hey what's ya do'n down there, Taiki" Shin asked one of the worker as he looked down the pit.

"Making a well for the Tengu Festival," Taiki answered.

Shin's mind. He calmly walked away and looked around. He snapped his fingers behind his back as stank began to fall into the hole. As he calmly walked away he kicked the pillars the held a rope ladder. The ladder fell to the ground and crushed one of the workers.

"Katsumi!" Taiki yelled in shock as the rest of workers came to his side.

"Don't worry, Katsumi you'll be ok," one of the workers said as he attempted to lift the bamboo ladder.

"No! No I won't, Akio," Katsumi yelled in fear and pain, "I'm gonna die in this hole like everyone in my family did!"

The stream of stank sneaked his way into Katsumi. They watched as his hands turned into green, large claws.

"Whats-whats happening!" Katsumi yelled as he turned into a ginormous green lizard with sharp claws, spiky back, and a yellow pupiless eyes. The only piece of clothing left in his body was his straw hat.

Katsumi crushed the bamboo ladder as he climbed out of the hole.

Shin calmly walked away ,whistling, as the stanked lizard created chaos.

_"Just as planed..."_

_..._

Nomi walked through the shadows of the city streets. Nomi felt the mask inside his pocket with a feeling of worry and curiosity.

"Why does it have to be me," Nomi sighed with a worried experetion, "Why didn't he choose Shin? He seems fine and he can handle this kind of pressure more the I can."

A scream of pain and agent broke Nomi's thoughts. He ran towards the screams as fast a he could. As soon as he reached his destination, his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. A large, spiky, lizard-like monster had been terrizing the town. Town-folks screamed in fear as chaos began to spew.

"Whats-whats going on," Nomi studdered ,speechless.

Right before his eyes, a blur of black and blue flashed before his eyes. He constantly blinked ,giving himself a reality check, and stared back at the battle seen. A black ninja with blue markings and a scarf and sash scratched the lizard in the nose with its sharp blade.

"Come on, Toothpick whats got ya in a bad mood," the ninja said in a familiar, female voice and accent.

The monster roared in frustration as he stomped his feet in the ground before making an attack. Nomi stood there speechless as the two fought. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the red and black mask. He stared at the mask, as he made a tough decision. Should he run to get help ,risking her life, or suit up to help her ,and risk his own life.

"Hey kid," the ninja said as she grinded the blade with the monsters snout,"I need some help over here!"

"What can I do," Nomi said in confusion, "I'm not even a master samurai yet."

The ninja sighed in frustration, "That mask will give you that strength you need to concur victory! Now help me or get us both killed!"

Nomi stared at the mask in his hand for a few seconds and made an angry look in his face. He held his breath as he shove the mask upon his head. A long sashes of red and black shooted out from the mask and wrapped around Nomi. He felt stronger and bolder as the final sashes wrapped around him. He felt like doing the impossible with nothing in his way. Right in instinct, he grabbed the blade behind his back at charged at the monster. He leaped into the air and falcon-punched the monster's face. The monster flew into the air and slid to the ground ,almost touching _The Tengu's Nest._

"Looks like I have some luck today," the chef said as he peeked outside.

As monster slowly got up, he flicked his tail and slashed away the inn's roof.

"AW COME ON!"

"Good job kid," the ninja said as she got up, "But look out,he's coming back."

"So how do we change him back to normal," Nomi asked.

"We destroy the dearest item they hold," The blue ninja said, "But in this case, the only piece of clothing they're wearing."

The monster charged at Nomi with a snarl. Nomi looked back at the monster ,at the last minute, and leaped high into the air and landed on the back side of the monsters neck. Nomi pulled tight on his scaled as the monster shook recklessly.

"Dive him like a steer," The ninja cried to Nomi, "And crash him to on the ground and break that straw hat."

It was the only choice, sence the it would be impossible to reach the straw hat on top of the black haired mountain at this rate, so he pulled on to his hair. The monster shrieked in pain as he shook constantly, trying to get Nomi to lose his grip. Right in an instant, Nomi steered the monster to the ground, smashing the straw hat into pieces.

Nomi got off the monsters back, as the stank went back to it's origanal place. Nomi quickly removed the mask, fast enough that no one could notice, and went to the victims side.

"Are you ok," Nomi asked with a tone of concern.

"Oh, I'm great," Katsumi said sarcastically, "But I may have...you know..BROCKEN MY SPINE!"

"Sorry," Nomi apologised as healers went to his side.

They placed him in a bamboo raft and carried him to the nearest hospital.

"Hey that was a great battle," Nomi said to the ninja, who was already gone, "What, where did she go?"

Nomi soon felt a piece of paper sticking at his back and reached for it.

It said:

_Meet me at the front of the forest._

_The Norisu Nine_

"Wait doesn't Sensei want to meet me there as well," Nomi asked himself as he walked away as he watched the sunset, "This will be interesting.."

He walked away, not noticing the ninja perched on the rooftop beside him.

"Aww I remember my first monster battle," The ninja said to herself, "It's always something you remember the most.."

She glared at her side and spotted Shin standing near the crowded area of rescuers. The stream of stank came back in his sleeve like a pet to its master. She made a worried eyes as Shin calmly walked away, with a sence of accomplishment.

"I hope Nomi-san could handle what's coming to him," The ninja whispered as she removed her mask.

...

_I'm ending this chapter here. Sorry it was shorter than the last one. With school, family, homework, curfew, **AND MORE HOMEWORK**, I just had no time to actually check my account. But the story shall continue! Anyway, are you a fan of **SariSpy56,** read her fanfic **Tales of Norrisville**, and favorite the game **Sly Cooper **and Sari's OC K.C? Well she will be featuring my crossover **Sly Cooper: Ninja's of Time** which will be coming out on the **25th**, just a day before the new episode! I think... Well check it out! That's all I have to say, so.._

_Ninja Out!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome ladies and ghouls! For this Halloween season, I will give a two in one chapter special! But beware, for there is always a price. These two chapters and so on is why this is the reason why this is rated T. So if you aren't comfortable with blood, guts, or glory, I suggest that you find another story. Well, that's all and enjoy the story!**

**...**

Chapter 3: The Norisu Nine

Nomi wandered through the cold shadows of the night. The only light source he had was the moon shining over him, which was never enough.

"Why didn't I bring a lantern with me," Nomi asked himself as he began to shiver, "It might have been useful by now."

Suddenly a pair of green glowing eyes, appeared behind him. He turned around and found nothing in his tracks. With worry, Nomi continued to walk the same trail, but this time with a faster pace. The glowing eyes faded back into place as Nomi walked away. It's male silhouette stood still as Nomi's foot steps grew quiet.

"At this point I would be spotted in no time flat," the male voice spoke in a deep and serious tone, his smirk reflected the dim moonlight, "Looks like it's time for my little monsters to play..."

Suddenly dim-green, demon-faced shadow monsters appeared from his shadow and eagerly ran towards Nomi's shadow blending in with the dark atmosphere around them in the process. Nomi turned around for one last time and the man's silhouette had disappeared once again. Nomi blinked constantly before running towards his destination.

_"Nothings there! Nothings there!"_ Nomi thought to himself, shunning the fact that someone was truly watching him.

Suddenly a hand from behind grabbed him. Nomi darted behind him and made a surprised reaction.

"Greetings Nomi-san," his Sensei greeted, "So you actually came?"

"Yes," Nomi answered as Sensei let go of his kimono, "And what did you want to teach me here."

"Follow me," Sensei answered as he swiftly went past him.

Nomi looked behind him for one last time before following Sensei.

...

After a long walk through shrubs and twigs, Sensei made a stop and faced Nomi behind him.

"We're here," He said in a calm tone.

Nomi looked at the atmosphere around them and only saw tall trees and the night sky.

"Are you sure," Nomi asked, "All that is here, is just trees and shrubs."

His Sensei chuckled and said, "Don't let your eyes deceive you, Nomi-san."

He crowtched to the floor as Nomi arched an eyebrow. Sensei touched the ground and finally found a handle. He made a smirk and pulled the handle, making a loud creak.

_"Crrreeeeeeecckkkk..."_

Nomi glared under the panel and found an underground stairway.

"Well," Sensei said as he patted his back and began to go down the long dark stairway, "what are we waiting for? Many are waiting for us."

Nomi followed the old man ,once again, and sealed the doorway behind them. It was dark and he could barely see the steps down.

"Hold on to the rail, Nomi-san," his sensei ordered as he moved his hand to a smooth, round surface on the right, "We wouldn't want you to fall and land on me."

...

At the last step, Nomi's feet landed on a wooden floor. He felt a slight wind as his sensei moved ahead.

"Welcome Nomi-san," Akemi's voice echoed.

The sound of a lighten match broke the silence. Lanterns light, reveling familiar faces around him, such as Yumi, James, the chef, and Akemi. They all cheered as Nomi stood still and surprised like a statue.

"Congrats, Nomi,"James said as he rapidly shook his hand, "Ya, made it in the Norisu Nine!"

"I...I what," Nomi stuttered as he stared at him.

"Oh come on Nomi," Yumi said with a happy look on her face ,"We all know about that ninja mask you got in your pocket!"

"Oh, you mean this one," Nomi said as he grabbed the black and red mask.

"Yup!", All of them cheered as everyone but, Yumi, Sensei, and Akemi showed their masks in the air.

James had a black mask with orange stripes with a circle right between the eyes while the chef had a grey mask with green lights that formed a cross. All the masks were different and pretty in a certain way.

"Why don't you and Akemi have masks two," Nomi asked Yumi.

"I'm still in training," Yumi explained, "And Akemi makes the masks."

"But wasn't there a blue ninja here too," Nomi asked.

"Well she likes to keep her identity a secret, Nomi-san," Akemi answered,"Some of us don't like to revel their secrets as much as others. Now, I was instructed to give you the tour around the place so shall we?"

Nomi and Yumi nodded at Akemi and began the tour.

...

Meanwhile, the silhouette glared at a stank crystal ball in a place unknown.

"So, the Norisu Nine hide in an underground cave in the center of the forest," the male spoke, "and the ninja's housecarl crafts the masks. How interesting..."

The man formed his hands like a puppeteer's and moved the angles of view in the stank ball.

"Hmm, so the servant and the chef are ninjas two," the man said in a calm tone, "And whats this... Sensei is there too, well this is interesting. I'm at the edge of my seat!"

...

Akemi slid the door open to a crafting room filled with needles, threads, fabric, and Tengu feathers.

"This is where the masks are created and enchanted for the ninja's needs," Akemi said as the entered the room.

A small boy ,about seven years old with orange, fluffy hair, fair skin, and blue eyes rush towards them. He had a red bandana, an orange kimono,saddles, and a necklace with a stone covered in red carvings that form the mark of the Norisu Nine.

"Hi there," the boy said as he shook Nomi's hand, "Are you the one with the new ninja mask?"

"This Jame's younger brother, Billy," Akemi greeted, "He helps gather supplies for the masks and eavesdrop for us sometimes."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Nomi," Nomi greeted, "And yes I have the ninja mask."

"That's so Bruce!" Billy yelled, showing his buck teeth and eyes of amazement, "Some day I'm gonna be a ninja just like you!"

"Alright I think that's enough Billy," Akemi said as he dragged him beside her, "Why don't you go check on your older brother before he gets in trouble with his boss again?"

"Ok!," Billy yelled as he rushed out of the room.

"Alright," Akemi said as she watched him rush out, "Let me show you the dojo at the side of the hall."

As they went to the dojo, the demon-faced shadow monsters left Nomi's shadow and searched the room.

"Come on you fools," the man's voice angrily ordered, "Find those masks before they return!"

...

Akemi halted at a door with Norisu craving and a text that says,"Training Room," in Japanese. She reached into her pockets, to only find them empty.

"Well this is surprising," Akemi said with a puzzled tone, "It appears that I may have left my keys in the crafts room."

"Then, let's go check," Nomi said as they began to walk back.

As they walked towards the room, a loud noise of clutter and shuffles echoed the hall. They leaned on the wall as Akemi grabbed her knife in her sleeve. She gave them a nod as Nomi grabbed his ninja mask and Yumi grab a broom from behind.

"Alright," Akemi whispered as she for the door with her leg, "Three...Two...ONE!"

They glanced at the room and stood still as they met eye to eye with the shadow monsters.

"Eh, oh well," the man said, "After them!"

The monsters charged at them with a hiss and released their sharp,long claws. Nomi put the mask on again and felt the sashes wrap around him once again. After Akemi made a long, fatal scratch on of the monster's under belly and faded to stank.

"It's just a bunch of stank formed together," Akemi told them, "Just aim for their weak spots!"

Suddenly a sound of sashes wrapping echoed the hall and a clash of Ninjas rushed towards the monsters, with their weapons raised. The hall became a battle field of monsters and ninjas and sounds of the monsters last breath or scream created a symphony.

After the last monster was crushed by Nomi's blade, everyone took off their masks and returned to their daily lives.

"Well looks like we won't need that key anymore," Akemi said as she slid her blade back in her sleeve, "I think we had enough training for today."

"Yes, but the enemy is rising," Sensei said as he walked towards them, "This is the first ambush and I think they plan another, but more challenging. We should prepare."

"Ok, but no matter what happens," Yumi began, "We'll be able to concur anything! Right, Nomi!"

"Sure,"Nomi said with a twist of doubt as they walked away.

A slip of stank rose from the ground and fled.

...

"No!" The man screamed revealing himself as he pounded the table and stepped out of the shadows. It was Shin, but both of this eyes were black with white pupils and his voice was followed by a sinister one and a rat rested upon his shoulder, "How could this possibly happen? I had every thing planned out! And it would have been filled if it wasn't for those stupid ninjas!"

The rat squeaked into Shin's ear and made him make a twisted plan.

"How brilliant," Shin said as he glanced at the rat at his shoulder, "we shall eliminate the Norisu Nine, one by one until each and every one are demolished. Then the world will belong to me again. This, my friend, is a start of a beautiful friendship!"

The Sorcerer took over and squeezed the mouse tight as he began to begin an evil laugh. A worried look grew in the rats face as it watches a man turn into a power-hungry monster and all the blood that will be spilled in the not-so-distant future.

Chapter 4: A World of Blood and Secrets  


The morning light spreaded across the land and every thing had seemed so peaceful. But something was off. A worker from _The Tengu's Nest_ went to one of the rooms with a tray with tea and a few warm towels. As she walked towards the room, the door creaked open. She caught a glimpse inside the room and let out a shriek. The tray crashed to the ground and tea spilled. James rushed towards the horrified worker.

"What's wrong Aina," James asked before he looked inside the room and covered his mouth to prevent himself from gagging, "Oh my Lord..."

The three men in the room had their throats sliced open and the room was filled with the sent of death. The place was trashed as if a hurricane had occurred, blood had covered every inch of the room, and flys flew across their dead bodies. James ran and took Aina with him.

"Boss," James yelled as he ran, "the Norisu Brothers have been murdered!"

...

Meanwhile Billy snoke throught the streets of the town, as he followed a certain man. Shin. Billy had been ordered to watch Shin's every move, but Billy did not see why they thought he had fallen to the Mist Followers, he seemed the same, but with a rat on his man looked behind him and Billy leaned against a wall. After Shin continued his walk, he followed and the cycle continued. Billy stopped and hid behind a bush as Shin Rieka under a cherry blossom tree with a couple of birds on her shoulder, chirping hello. Shin whispered something in Rieka's ear and she chuckled as they made smiles. Shin wrapped on arm around her shoulder as they walked together.

"Oh, no wonder Shin is always away," Billy whispered as he watched them walk together, "He's got a sweet heart!"

Billy followed Shin and Rieka eagerly. They led him to an abandon house, which scared the peeps out of Billy, and continued inside. Billy wondered inside with wide eyes of terror, as the door sealed by itself. A green light flashed in the corner as a creek echoed the house.

Shin opened a trap door in the basement and they entered. An army of cloaked beings with a variety of weapons on hold. Billy hid behind a curtain as he watched Shin and Rieka stand tall in front of the army, with fascinating eyes.

"Attention! My brothers and sisters!" Shin yelled with his arms wide and his one black and white left eyes showed, "Your champion has a mission that requires each and every soul in this meeting!"

"You shall all listen or face the wrath of the all mighty Sorcerer!" Rieka threatened as Billy ducked his head with since of fear.

"Each paper given to you is a background of a member of the Norisu Nine," Shin said in a serious tone, "You shall execute each one without failure. If not done so, the brother or sister shall face the ten thousand stages of torture till death, am I clear?"

"YES CHAMPION!" The army yelled as they pounded their weapons to the ground.

"Now, accomplish your mission, we have an alliance to execute," Shin ordered as the army marched away and Billy ran out of the house.

He ran as fast as he can and charged out the door.

"Billy, stop!" Shin yelled as he made it outside.

He paused and slowly turned with nervous eyes like a boy to an angry mother.

"Yes, Shin," He quietly peeped as he prepared himself for a world of pain.

"How impressive Billy," Shin said with a smirk as he began to pat his head,"you show some very excellent sneaking techniques which could lead you to be a fine warrior."

Billy eyes glowed with pride as a big smile grew on his face, ignoring the fact that Shin had just made a big speech to an army about his friends execution.

"Here have these," Shin said as he grabbed a large red berries from his pocket and gave them to Billy with a growing grin, "Only the brave and powerful warriors get it."

"Oh thanks, Shin," Billy thanked as he stared at Shin's left, mixed-matched eye," What happened to your eye?"

"Oh, that old thing," Shin continued as he tried to cover his lefty eye,"It got infected and I didn't Sensei to worry about it, it might lead him to a heart attack or think I got possessed by the devil or something else. Which could lead to the town turning my back on me and ruin the Tengu Fesitval, you wouldn't want that, would you? So will you keep my secret for everyone's sake?"

Billy glared to the side and thought for a second. It wouldn't hurt to keep this secret to himself, if he did, wouldn't Akemi think pity on him. But on the other hand, If he told everyone would go rogue on Shin and his sweet heart and ruin their future and the festival. All the kids would hate him for cancelling a festival that only comes once in a life time.

"O-ok," Billy said as he made eye contact with him again, "But only his time, ok?"

"That's great," Shin said with a smile, "I defentently ow you one Billy!"

"Well, see ya," Billy said as he left.

"See ya," Shin replied back as he watched him run home.

"You're becoming quite a liar Shin," Rieka said as the stepped into the house.

"I have haven't I," Shin said as he slowly closed the door.

...

"Hold on, you're telling me that the Norisu Brothers ,the ones that killed an entire bandit sicoty **twice**, was killed in one night," Akemi asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," James said, "and this just wasn't some robbery or bandit revenge! They've still got their masks and personal bellowings."

"But we did find this note on one of the brother's hands," The chef said as he handed a bloody note to Nomi.

"The note says," Nomi began as his eyes scrolled down the paper, _"Be prepared for nights of bloodshed and fear. Please don't weep for your dead comdrads, you will reunite with them soon. The Mist Followers."_

Nomi's widened eyes glared at Akemi. A face of hatred stained her face and her hands were in fists.

"What kind of sick basterd would write such a threat like that," Akemi snarled, "When I get my hands on that basterd I'm gonna kick his..."

Akemi paused in the middle of her sentence as Billy entered.

"Oh, hey Billy," Akemi greeted,"Any reports about Shin."

"Well, nope, he was just walking through town for no reason," Billy lied.

"That's surprising," Akemi muttered to herself, "Well tell the gang to sharpen their weapons. The Norisu Brothers were f-"

A whooping cough from Billy interrupted her.

"Hey Billy, are you alright, buddy," Akemi said with a worried look on her face.

Suddenly, Billy began to cough blood and collapsed.

"Billy!", Yumi and Akemi yelled as Akemi caught him before he could hit the ground.

"I'll get the doctor," James yelled as he rushed out the door and tears began tom form in Akemi's eyes.

"What happened to you," Billy asked as he reached into Billy's pockets and found a half eaten berry.

"Wait, those are used to make poison!," Akemi yelled, "Who gave you these?!"

"Sh-Shin," Billy stuttered as bloody began to flow out of his mouth.

Nomi stood still and silent as the healers rushed through the door and went to Billy's side.

_"How...How could Shin do this to a little boy," _Nomi thought as they rushed Billy out of the Tengu's Nest, _"What happened to the brother and best friend?"_

_..._

They stood, quiet, as they waited for one of them to speak. They were in the medic's room, in the Norisu Nine hide out, and Billy layed unconscious on one of the beds. Akemi clung to his stone necklace in her hands, tears still flowing down her face, A woman with red hair, blue eyes, and a pink kimono and sandles walked towards them with a sorrowful look.

"We tried the best we could Akemi," the woman quietly said, "But were not sure if he'll recover from the poison."

"Thanks Misaki," Akemi said as her tearful eyes glared at her," At least you tried your best right?"

"Chef and I will go tell the others about the Norisu Brothers and the note," James said as he walked toward the exit, "Will you be ok while I'm gone?"

"Of course I will, I can take care of myself," Akemi answered.

"I'm coming too," Yumi said as she followed James out the door.

"Shouldn't you be going too," Akemi asked Nomi.

"No, I think I'll stay here just in case anything happens to Billy," Nomi answered as he glared at Billy.

"Thanks," Akemi said as she wiped her tears away.

"Do you have any emotional attachment to Billy," Nomi asked, "I mean, you made quite a show when Billy collapsed."

"Let's lets just say I treated Billy like a son," Akemi answered, "I helped Billy with every problem and somehow he found a way through a rock tough heart. If he had a problem I would deal with it. If he got interested in a girl, I would have the talk with him. And if he had a bully, I WOULD KICK THEIR ASS LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! But now he's in a situation like this and I don't know what to do..."

"Well maybe you could take care of the ones who did this," Nomi suggested.

"What," Akemi asked.

"Like you did with the bully's," Nomi answered, "You did say that you were going to beat up who ever wrote that sick note right? Well maybe you could take care of that basted while we face the Mist Followers."

"Hm, I did say that didn't I," Akemi asked as a smirk grew on her face," Well looks like we got some work to do don't we? Go check on Sensei. His rooms down the hall to your left. I'll stay here to check on Billy."

"Got it," Nomi said as he exited the room.

...

Meanwhile, Sensei let out a happy toon as he watered his plants. As he continued to hum his toon a black figure rushed right past him. Sensei stopped his toon and looked back, silently grabbing his katana from under the table.

"Well hello grandfather, what a pleasure to see you here," Shin's voice echoed behind him.

"What, how did you," Sensei asked in shock as he glanced behind Shin in a black cloak and his mix-matched eye met his.

"I love what you done with the place, fits that old relaxing background right after you face a monster doesn't it," Shin mocked as a smirk grew in his face.

"How could you become such a monster Shin," Sensei asked as Shin's uninterested eyes glared at him like a boy listening to his mother nag,"First you break an innocent man's spine then turn him into a monster, sent Stank Demons to eavesdrop and attack us, kill the Norisu Brothers, and then poison a helpless child."

"It's plain simple, actually," Shin carelessly answered as he leaned on his sword and glanced at his finger nails, "Lets face the facts gramps, you can tell those workers in that ditch were bored out of their minds so I just spiced up their day. Second, I just wanted to see whats you've been up to, and it isn't nice to call my friends demons. And for the Norisu Brothers, well, I couldn't help myself. Oh and that little brat-I mean boy,Billy, well he isn't that innocent and he drove me nuts, so I just told the boy to shut up the best I could."

"That's it Shin," Sensei snarled with anger as he made a battle stance, "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. In order to get that monster out of you, I will have to end your life. I'm sorry, my dearest grandson..."

"Who said my life's gonna end now," Shin said as he raised his sword and made a twisted smile.

They charged and a frenzy of grunts and slashes echoed the room. Sensei made agile jabs ,but were quickly dodged. As he made a jump attack and slashed Shin in half. A smile grew in his face but sunk as the cloaked figure was no longer there. Shin teleported behind him and made a long,slim cut on the old man's back. As Sensei landed, Shin lowered his sword and pinned him to the ground.

"Any last words old man," Shin asked with a demonic look.

"After all I've done," The old man stuttered with tears flowing down his cheek as he glared at the katana between his eyes, "after I raised you all these years and taught you the ways of the samurai, this is what you do to thank me. To show me what kind of monster you've become?!"

"I've only become what my father wanted me to become and your ways can never prevent that destiny," Shin yelled as Sensei glared at him with widened eyes,"You could have never cared for me like my real father would! I'm just a monster that you created! Under that warm smile and flesh is a boiling cauldron of lies just waiting to spill!Isn't that right, Sensei?"

Sensei watched as his right normal eye turned mix-matched. Sensei's eyes became red and his tears began to flow more. His one and only Shin was gone.

"Shin if you're still in there ,somewhere, just please say something, anything," Sensei begged with a sorrowful tone.

"Oh, isn't that sweet, trying to soften me just to stab me in the back," Shin said with the Sorcerer's voice combined with his, "Well, good bye, grand father.."

...

The sound of a jabbed body echoed Nomi's ears and his eyes widened as his hands touched his door. In a panic, he slid the door open, only to glance at Shin standing next to his grandfather's bleeding corpse. Shin's eyes met his and he reached a bloody hand to Nomi.

"Join me Nomi-san," Shin said as his smirk grew into a horrifying smile seen in voodoo dolls,"Join me and become share the throne of the world with me. A world of endless riches and fortune await you..."

Nomi glared at him with red eyes of hatred and got out his katana. Shin's eyes were filled with surprise and his smile shrunk.

"You monster," Nomi yelled as he charged at him.

Shin turned as Nomi's blade met his face. As Nomi glared as he sword his katana, his eyes were filled with surprise as remains of his cloak were found in his place.

"Coward!", Nomi yelled as his tears flowed down his cheek, "Come out and face your punishment!"

"Nomi...san," Sensei gasped as Nomi ran towards him.

"Sensei, don't worry everything is going to be ok," Nomi said as he tried to stop the bleeding, "Akemi! Yumi! Anyone ! Please help!"

"I'm not going- to- make- it," Sensei said as his eyes lids were half closed.

"Don't...don't say that," Nomi yelled as his eyes became red, "HELP, PLEASE!"

"Go, face the Mist Followers and avenge your mother and father and me," Sensei whispered as Nomi sat still, "I'm sorry..."

He closed his eyes and his head sunk.

"Sensei," Nomi whimpered as he shook him, "Sensei..Sensei!"

...

They sat quiet in the medics room as the healers covered Sensei's corps with a white blanket. Nomi sat with his hair covering his eyes and no words spoken.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Misaki said as she left the room.

Akemi walked up to Nomi, trying to process the words she was about to say. Nomi glared at her with tearful eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"Nomi, there a secret your grandfather and I were keeping for a long time," Akemi said as she glanced behind her, "It's about your mother and father.."

Nomi's eyes shot open and his eyes were filled with curiosity.

"What is it," Nomi asked as he turned to her.

"Remember when your mother and father went missing when they dropped you and Shin with Sensei while they left with me," Akemi asked with a worried look as Nomi nodded, "Well that wasn't what really happened...Just here, take this. It will explain everything."

Akemi gave Nomi a three page letter with letters covering every inch. Nomi left the room and scrolled the letter as he leaded on the door.

_Dear beloved grandsons,_

_A terrible secret has haunted me for many years and my spirit can not rest until the truth has been shared. Please forgive my mistakes and lies as you finish this letter. Now it all began long ago, when we first met..._


End file.
